


High School Reunion

by bellixo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Rosenali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellixo/pseuds/bellixo
Summary: Denali kept fighting with herself on the hotel’s mirror to stop shaking. She took more deep breaths than she could count before turning around and driving to her old school. 10 years. 10 years since she had to leave chicago behind to pursue her dream of being a professional olympic ice skater, which she did, successfully. But it came with a cost.
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	High School Reunion

Denali kept fighting with herself on the hotel’s mirror to stop shaking. She took more deep breaths than she could count before turning around and driving to her old school. 10 years. 10 years since she had to leave chicago behind to pursue her dream of being a professional olympic figure skater, which she did, successfully. But it came with a cost.  
Rosé. That name kept popping up on her head and all she could think about was whether she would be there or not. She only had the courage to talk to her on their senior year, but Denali had been in love with Rosé since freshman year. And funny enough, so was Rosé. The beautiful auburn haired Scottish exchange student that ripped Denali’s heart out of her chest and filled it with love. The green eyed girl she had to leave. She had an old love for Rosé, but she had an even older love for the ice rink, one that she couldn’t leave behind.  
Even though her career was a success, she always felt like something was missing. Or someone. Someone she maybe would see that very evening.

Denali parked her car and checked herself on the rearview mirror. Her long brown straight hair was on point, as well as her navy blue skin-tight dress and her extremely high pumps. She knew she looked beautiful, but somehow she felt nervous and insecure. Just like a teenager on her first date.  
There was music coming from inside the school, and there were a few people on the parking lot still, chatting, making out, drinking. It felt just like senior prom.

Denali walked into the school, the court more specifically, and saw everyone from her senior year. She tried her best to not get flashbacks from one of the best days of her life: prom.  
She still couldn’t believe how she had the guts to dance and kiss her girlfriend in front of the entire school, neither how well everyone took it. It was like everyone knew they were meant for each other, and each other only.  
She greeted a few friends that she hadn’t seen since graduation, talked for a bit with some of them, but in the end, she only cared to know about one specific person.

“It amazes me how you’ve gotten even more beautiful with time.” a familiar voice said.

“Rosie?” Denali asked, still too nervous to turn around and see the woman whom the voice belong to.

“Hi angel.”

Denali tried to take a deep breath, but failed. Her oxygen wasn’t flowing right and she gave up on trying to keep calm. She turned around and the green eyes were staring right into her big brown ones.  
That smile, the smile that made her fall in love ten years ago, that smile was still there. Denali was speechless. Rosé hadn’t changed a bit, and somehow, changed completely. The pink dress with the circle skirt was her signature. She loved pretty pink things. And Denali loved that about her. Even though Rosé had deadly eyes, her sweet smile softened everything.

“It’s been a minute.” Denali gathered everything in her being to say.

“It has.” Rosé didn’t break eye contact with her for a second. “Do you wanna...go for a walk?”

Denali just nodded and followed Rosé to the school’s beautiful garden. It was their favorite place when they were girlfriends.

“So...how are you?” Rosé asked, after they walked for a while.

“I’m good. I’m a professional ice skater. Life’s good.”

“Thank God it payed off.”

“What?”

“Leaving me.”

Denali froze and stared at Rosé, terrified.

“I’m kidding. Come on.” Rosé giggled and tapped her on the shoulder.

“So, how you’ve been?”

“I’m alright! I’m living in New York, doing a little show called Chicago...”

“No shit? I’m moving to New York next week! It’s all planned out.”

“That’s amazing! We can grab a coffee together when you do, I’ll show you around the city. Maybe you could come see me in my show...”

“I’d love to!” Denali smiled. “Hey, I’m really happy for you, Rosie.”

“Thanks. I’m really happy for you too, Nali.”

They were so distracted by the conversation that only when they arrived, they realized they automatically walked to a little wooden bench that was deep into the garden. The bench where they had their first kiss.

“Wanna sit?” Rosé asked.

“Sure.”

They sat side by side and stared at the moon for a while before Denali broke the silence.

“Are you with someone?”

“What?” Rosé asked, distracted by the night.

“Are you...you know...seeing someone...”

“Oh, I’m married. I have two kids.”

Denali’s face cracked. For some reason, that broke her heart, to the point she was nearly crying.

“Oh...” That’s all the Denali was able to verbalize.

“Denali...That was a joke. A pretty obvious one, you know I don’t wanna have kids!” Rosé giggled to the fact that she had to explain her joke to Denali.

“You’re gonna give me a heart attack today, I swear to God!” Denali nervously laughed.

“But I am married, though. I mean, I was. I keep forgetting, it’s pretty recent.”

“What happened?”

“We just...it didn’t work, you know...” Rosé was serious out of a sudden, looking straight into Denali’s eyes.

“I get it, yeah.”

They remained silent for a while, observing the moon again.

“Can I be honest?” Rosé turned on the bench to face Denali, who just nodded. “She wasn’t you.”

Denali’s eyes teared up, but she swallowed her tears and tried to figure out what to say to Rosé, except she didn’t have to. She just leaned over and pressed their lips together, and it felt like heaven. Rosé held Denali’s face on her hands and gently caressed her cheek with her thumb as they remembered what each other tasted like.

“I suppose you’re not seeing anyone.” Rosé said, breaking the kiss, but returning to it right after.

“I’m not.” Denali whispered on Rosé’s lips.

Rosé broke the kiss and looked at Denali with desire in her eyes.

“Is your hotel nearby? Mine’s not.”

“It is. Do you wanna go?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”

They walked fast to the parking lot, to Denali’s car.

“Wait...what about your car?” Denali asked when they entered the veichle.

“I didn’t drive here, I took an airplane. I came to the party on a taxi.”

“So broadway pays really well, hun?” Denali giggled.

“It sure does, baby.”

Denali’s laugh faded and she stared at the steering wheel, without starting the car.

“Are you okay?” Rosé asked, putting a hand on Denali’s shoulder.

“It’s just...It’s been ten years, Rosie. What are we doing?”

“We’re just two old friends having fun. It’s no big deal.”

“That’s the problem. I don’t think I can do it without turning it into a big deal for me. Getting over you was the hardest thing I ever had to, and I don’t think I can do it again. I...don’t think I ever did, to be honest. Seeing you today...I’m sorry, Rosie...”

“Shhhh...” Rosé placed her index finger on Denali’s lips. “I was actually hoping you’d say that. Because I feel the same way. I tried to act like it wasn’t a big deal because I didn’t want you to be nervous about it. But I...God, I feel like a teenager again. I fucking love you, and I’ve fucking missed you like crazy, baby.” Rosé didn’t even wait for Denali to react to what she had just said and gave her a passionate kiss, one that brought back all of those feelings they were so afraid to confront during the years apart.

“Well...” Denali said, catching her breath. “Let’s get out of here then.”

It was a less than a ten minute ride to Denali’s hotel, and thank God it was. Both of them were already sweating and squirming with desire for each other, and they couldn’t wait any longer.  
They took the elevator holding hands and kissing each other everywhere but the lips, otherwise it would be over.  
Denali quickly opened the door to her room and Rosé shut it behind them.

“I feel like I’m dreaming right now.” Denali said, taking of her shoes and walking towards Rosé, who had just done the same thing.

“Then you better wake up, because we’re about the have the best “I’ve missed you” sex in the entire world.” Rosé grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, this time more intensely than the previous ones.

It wasn’t hard for Rosé to find the zipper on the back of Denali’s dress, which she easily opened. She ran her hands on her back, feeling every inch of her warm skin.  
Rosé stepped back and took off her own dress, and Denali did the same. The excitement of looking at each other’s bodies after a long period of time was taking over both of them, and at that point, there was no turning back.

Rosé laid Denali on the bed and gently kissed her entire body, running her fingers through her arm, neck and breasts.

“God, I’ve missed you so much.” Rosé said, kissing one of Denali’s breasts.

“I’ve missed you too, baby, you have no idea...” Denali had her fingers tangled in Rosé’s hair, caressing her scalp.

Rosé took off Denali’s bra, releasing them for her to kiss, squeeze and lick every inch of them. Denali wasn’t holding back any moans that naturally wanted to leave her throat; after ten years, she wasn’t holding anything back.  
Rosé kept pressing her leg between Denali’s while she kissed her, which was driving her completely insane. She straddled down on Denali’s body and took off her panties slowly, admiring every detail of her beautiful naked body.

“Just like I remembered.” Rosé said while opening Denali’s legs.

She touched her sensitive area with her fingers while kissing her inner thighs up until the lips between her legs, making Denali moan her name moderately loud.

“Fuck me...” Denali whispered, loud enough for Rosé to hear.

Rosé easily inserted two fingers on Denali, sliding in and out, wetter than ever. She moaned as she tasted her, enjoying every second of it up until Denali reached her orgasm.  
Rosé’s face was wet with Denali’s liquid and her own sweat when she left the confinement’s of her shaky legs.

“You’ve gotten even better with time, Rosie.” Denali said, catching her breath and smiling.

“I can’t wait to see what time had taught you as well.” Rosé kissed Denali, which drove drove her crazy to taste herself.

“And I can’t wait to fuck you just like I know how to.” Denali whispered in Rosé’s ear while she stimulated her over the thin fabric of her lace panties.

“Take then off, please...” Rosé begged.

“Not yet.” Denali gave her a nasty smile and continued to touch her over her underwear.

“You’re going to kill me, I swear to God...”

“Good.” Denali slowly kissed her, meeting her tongue in a slow motion dance.

Denali kept teasing Rosé until she started to moan on her mouth, meaning it was time for her to get intense.  
Denali took off Rosé’s bra and panties and pushed her legs up, putting them on her shoulders and holding Rosé by the hips. She delicately gave her kisses between her legs, making her squirm desperately.

“Please, do it...now...” Rosé begged, pushing Denali’s head down involuntarily.

Denali smiled widely and buried her face between Rosé’s legs, doing what she did best and quickly finishing her job. A couple of times, actually.  
By the end of the third time, Rosé’s body felt like rubber, completely heavy and strengthless. Denali turned on the air conditioning of the room, for it was summer, and pulled the white blankets up to cover herself and Rosé. The lay side by side, looking at each other and caressing each other’s hairs.

“How is it possible that after ten years I still feel the same way when I’m with you?” Denali asked.

“I keep asking myself the same thing. You have no idea how happy I am to have found you again.”

“Were you angry at me for leaving?”

Rosé swallowed her tears before speaking.

“I was. I was too young to understand that you had a dream and that dream was bigger than me. I also had a dream and it came true.”

“It’s funny how we both have the lives that we dreamed of but...there was still something missing.”

“We had to make difficult choices.”

“We did.”

They stared at each other in silence for a while, not holding back the few involuntary tears that we’re overflowing from their eyes.

“Are you really moving to New York? Like, for good?” Rosé took Denali’s hand.

“Yes. I’m gonna be training there from now on, and maybe become a coach eventually.”

“Do you think we...can get to know each other again? Go out on a date...”

“Of course! God, this feels like...fucking destiny.”

“I don’t really believe in destiny, but...I believe in you. My angel.”


End file.
